Uchikakeru to Dakisuru
by Destinies Entwined
Summary: To Confide and Embrace...Timeline: between the events of S1 and S2. After the turmoil they have endured, both Akane and Ginoza come to realize that in the cruel struggle of their reality, they only truly have each other. Watch as their lives change as they discover the other. GinAka/GinoKane. Hints at past-Kougane.
1. Awaken

**Hey guys! I started the GinAka (GinoKane, Ginoza x Akane) community a year and 3 months ago. And I am ashamed that it took me THIS long to publish the first part of this story. I started this a year and a half ago. But with the blatant change in Ginoza and Akane's chemistry (for the better) at the beginning of S2, I was reinvested in my ship. So at long last, a little bit of angst, emotional evolution, and purpose behind who Akane and Ginoza are now...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Uchikakeru to Dakisuru:<strong>

**Chapter 1: Awaken**

A pair of green eyes flew open in a flash, hurriedly ushering the panicked dreamer back into reality; one in which he was coated with sweat induced by the stress of his subconscious. Ginoza Nobuchika readjusted to his current surroundings. Wide windows allowed the moonlight, adulterated by the urban glow, to flood the room. His hazy gaze settled on his father's easel that remained untouched for well over eight months. Left alone on purpose, the unfinished artwork served as a daily reminder of Masaoka's wisdom and talent; wisdom that, although had seemingly fallen upon deaf ears in years past, had lodged themselves in an estranged son's memory to later become hauntingly resonant. In the two months he spent in the isolation facility, Nobuchika had forgiven his father, coming to terms with his new status and reconciling his once skewed and biased perspective.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

After the first few months in his new title as an enforcer, Ginoza found himself dwelling on his experiences as an inspector more often than he'd care to admit. Tsunemori had taken over his position and was now, like he had been, meeting with the chief with unusual frequency. Now more than ever, he found himself increasingly worried about what was going on with her situation, as he was all too familiar with the Chief's manipulative tendencies. Something was wrong and he knew it. He hoped like hell that she wasn't in over her head, and found it more difficult with every passing day to abstain from discussing the matter with his former partner.

The anxiety even caused him to dream about it.

As he had departed from his dream, Ginoza recalled leaving behind a stressed out young inspector who had found comfort in his embrace. It was the first time he'd ever dreamt of Akane in any capacity other than their real-life professional one. He found himself strangely unsettled. After further contemplation, he remembered that, in his dream, he had finally come clean about his past dealings with the Chief and expressed his desire to help her. Admittedly, his worrying for her had been a long-recognized fact, considering how young and petite she is in the face of such dangerous work. The even-keeled woman had shown herself to be above and beyond any and all of his original expectations. She was taking charge, and not taking flack. But in recent days, he had started questioning as to why he felt so protective of her. Was he filling Kougami's shoes, and turning into her personal guard dog, or was it something deeper than that?

_Akane is a bright young woman. I'm sure she's already suspicious of the chief's motives, _he thought, trying to quell the tightening in his chest.

The shaggy-haired former inspector slicked the sweat off of his forehead with palm of his hand and rolled over, consciously trying to dive back into his reverie and find the doe-eyed brunette in his arms once again.

"It's five-thirty, and time to rise and shine!" chirped the little pink jellyfish.

With a groan and an aggravated toss of one of her pillows, Tsunemori Akane managed to grumble an order at her holographic companion, "Snooze ten minutes, Candy."

"You got it!" she replied, annoyingly cheerful for the pre-dawn hour. In a blink, she disappeared.

Akane huffed, exasperated, and re-positioned herself to attempt a few more minutes of sleep. She had endured yet another dream about her long-lost companion. It had been the better part of a year now since she'd last seen him. The young inspector still berated herself occasionally for not being strong enough to stop Kougami from what she had reasoned to be ultimately inevitable. This time she had dreamt of his return. Her recollection was hazy but she remembered flashes of her and Ginoza using some odd new device, leading a large group of people to the Nona Tower to destroy the Sibyl System. And then shortly after that, Kougami showed up out of the blue.

She had been confused by his sudden reappearance, but what confused her more was her innate trust of her former partner, Ginoza. The stress of keeping her secret was getting to her, she had realized. That, paired with the chief hanging her job and ultimately her life over her head on a daily basis, began to wear her quite thin. Whenever she got really overwhelmed, her subconscious always seemed to direct her to Ginoza. Akane knew he had been the one to take orders from the chief in the past, and could possibly have some insight. But she was on the verge of wanting to just tell him everything. Something told her, deep down, that he would undoubtedly be the one to confide in…that she could trust him. Although Akane couldn't completely rationalize why she felt that way, she didn't deny her gut feeling.

In the office, out on the field, sitting at lunch with the others, she had noticed a subtle change in the green-eyed enforcer. _Considering he lost his father, his partner and his status, Ginoza must have done some soul searching._

In her brief return to sleep, Akane had returned to Ginoza's side. Kougami was inexplicably nowhere to be found.

"_We did it," _he proudly informed her. He holstered his weapon and turned to her with a calm, yet satisfied smile. _"If it weren't for you, Akane, we couldn't have succeeded…but then again..."_

Her raven-haired enforcer's words trailed off as placed his hand on her shoulder and simply continued to smile softly down at her. "_You've always been an inspiration."_ The place where his hand sat was gathering warmth and it seemed to creep into the rest of her body, making her slightly uncomfortable.

But surprisingly, it wasn't in a negative way.

"_Ah…Ginoza-san?"_ she peered up to meet his unfaltering gaze. The corner of his mouth twitched and suddenly, the petite inspector found herself enveloped in his arms with a face full of his shirt and jacket. Her breath hitched-

And her eyes flew open. Slowly, she exhaled, rubbing her eyes as if it would wipe away the tingle that racked her body.

_What was that?_

She flipped back her blankets and sat up just as Candy reappeared to wake her, mere seconds too late.

From the moment he walked into the office that morning, Ginoza couldn't shake the notion that Akane seemed unusually awkward around him. It reminded of how she behaved when she had first joined the Division: easily caught off-guard, hesitant in her responses, and even mildly flustered by everyday occurrences. He tried to rationalize that it could just be his own lingering nerves from his dreams the night before. But the enforcer mentally assessed himself, realizing that he definitely felt focused and calm. Factoring in that her behavior toward the other two ladies in the office appeared normal, he was sure he wasn't imagining things. That was when his protective nature kicked in, bringing on more worry.

_Something's definitely bothering her._

Akane was becoming slightly frustrated with herself and her lack of focus. Just when she had gotten immersed in a file in front of her, Ginoza would have a question for her regarding a case or bring over a report. Then a wave of butterflies would consume her all over again. When he had come over to place a report on her desk, he stood close enough that the young agent caught a whiff of his light cologne. And as aware as she was that it was merely this morning's dream lingering in her mind, Akane couldn't seem to employ her usual means of dismissing the emotional. The constant hyper-awareness of his presence nagged at her.

The frazzled brunette inhaled deeply and exhaled steadily, finally getting her shoulders to relax and her pulse to slow. Fingers resumed their dance on the keyboard in front of her and focus now regained until lunchtime arrived.

Noontime hit and Shimotsuki, Kunizuka joined Karanomori and made their way to the cafeteria, leaving Tsunemori and Ginoza alone for a moment. Akane was finishing some edits on a report that Mika had given her. Ginoza's report was, as always, flawless. But the only way to get a moment to talk to him without being watched by scanners and surveillance in the MWPSB would be to get him out of the building inconspicuously.

"Ginoza-san, there are some mistakes in your report I suggest you double-check," she informed him as she handed back the report he had submitted earlier. He merely raised a brow at her, knowing he had proofread his report five times before giving it to her. But to his surprise, when he opened the folder there was a hand written note.

"_This may sound odd, but I need to speak with you outside of the building. What I am about to say, just oblige and come with me, please."_

He met her gaze and nodded, making it seem like he was accepting of his necessary 'editing'. But inwardly he was uneasy as he recalled the flashes of his subconscious. The stoic enforcer tried his damnedest to stay calm, and swallowed back the butterflies in his stomach. _Don't let this affect your crime coefficient. _Gino had known there was something amiss, and he was almost sure that he would be finding out soon enough.

"Ginoza-san," Akane said, reclaiming his attention. "I have a couple of errands to attend to on our break. However, with the nature of our latest case, I'm wary of heading back to that end of town on my own. Could I ask for your accompaniment? I'd be happy to compensate you with lunch."

Her alibi was air-tight. He couldn't have expected any less from his amazingly intelligent superior.

"But of course, Tsunemori. This department cannot afford to lose another valuable member of its force, after all," he replied, putting on a good show for anyone who could be listening in on their conversation.

Taking the note in hand, Ginoza stuffed it in his pocket out of view of the camera above the door. Akane lead the way out of the building while she verified their leaving the building for personal matters and protective services respectively. Once cleared, they walked out the doors into the parking garage to her car. Once out of range of the scanners near the entryway, Akane turned to her companion.

"We're going to see your father, first. Cemeteries are the one private place still left in this city. We'll talk when we get there. As even the car is not completely safe," she informed him. "There aren't too many places left unwatched by Sibyl's eyes."

Once in the car, Akane punched in the coordinates in the GPS and engaged the autopilot. The car made its way out of the parking garage and onto the streets. Ginoza stared out the window, his verdant gaze lost in the passing clouds overhead. He was consciously trying to avoid looking in her direction. Every time he caught her eye, her desperate and tearful face flashed in his mind's eye. He could practically feel her clinging to the lapels of his jacket. Concealing the heat that was rising to his face, he turned farther away from her line of sight, seemingly watching the scenery passing by.

Akane felt the temperature of the interior rise a bit as the undercurrent of unspoken tension mounted. It seemed odd how much Ginoza seemed to be ignoring her. At least lately, he had been a bit more talkative than usual, but today her partner appeared a touch unsettled, mirroring her own state.

"Ginoza..."

His name left her lips with a gentle urgency, surprisingly without honorific, making him take a sharp, quiet breath and hold it. It was a rare occasion that she seemed somewhat tender, her emotions bubbling to the surface, "Is there something wrong?"

Akane breathed a sigh as his earthy sage eyes connected with hers when he turned to finally regard her. Her questions made clear in her face. His eyes closed as he inhaled deeply.

"Nothing more than usual. You've said it yourself: I worry too much about everything," he replied with a glance at the GPS screen and monitoring system.

Akane caught the subtle implication, recognizing that there was more to be said when they arrived. She gave him a nod and looked back over to the screen and noticed that they only had a couple of kilometers left to their destination. A wave of relief washed over her with the knowledge that they only had to wait mere minutes until they were no longer restricted in their communication.

Other than one last questioning glance between the two co-workers, they kept silent, avoiding any interaction that could be even mildly incriminating.

Once at the burial site, they parked and headed toward Masaoka's grave. Knowing they were finally out of ear shot, Akane spoke first.

"I need you to know that you are the one person that I know I can trust," she stated, glancing sideways up at him as they kept moving. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach, never had she ever been so frank about her feelings to another person. But she felt the words needed to be said.

"I'm honored, Tsunemori, as I hold you in high respect," replied the former inspector as they approached the grave of the late Masaoka Tomomi. He looked down at the remnants of flowers and incense that lingered among the array of knickknacks. "I know Dad did, too."

"Thank you, Ginoza," she said with a somber smile, remembering the kindness the late enforcer always showed her as she turned upright the sake bottle that had tipped over. She pondered what Masaoka would have been thinking to see her standing there with her son, as she considered trusting him with her deepest troubles. The now-seasoned veteran inspector inhaled deeply as she could practically hear the gruff older man's likely words in the back of her mind.

_"Nobuchika is a good and trustworthy man. I would know, he is MY son."_

She looked up to her quiet companion and was met with a gentle openness in his eyes, recognizing the quality similar to the man whose grave they came to visit.

_Indeed, he is._

"Now that I have all of your old duties, Ginoza, I realize just how much pressure you were under," Akane began to explain. The handsome enforcer cocked a questioning brow at her, urging her to elaborate. He could feel the point of this dialogue poised on the tip of her tongue.

"I need to know your opinion on your experiences with Chief Kasei," she stated, cutting to the chase.

_I knew it,_ he thought. _ She knows something. She has the same gut feeling I do._

"Well, let's just say that her motives and practices have always seemed suspicious to me," he answered delicately. "Something had always told me not to trust her. I didn't know quite what to make of it until she tried to get me to kill Kou..."

"Listen to what I am about to tell you," she interrupted fiercely, recalling that moment when she had stepped in and paralyzed her Enforcer. "Your suspicions are correct."

Taken aback by her words, he needed to reinforce that he had heard her correctly.

"What are you-?"

"I do not want to burden you with the details yet. But know this: she is a part of Sibyl, doing its bidding," Akane warned him. She hesitated before admitting her darkest truth. "I have _seen_ Sibyl. I know exactly what it is. It's massive and horrifying...I also know that it was the last thing Kagari saw before he..."

The prodigal son stood dumbfounded, mouth agape at what he hearing.

"So what exactly-?"

"Please don't ask me that yet," she begged, recalling the immense room of brains, churning and shifting like a wicked factory. "I will tell you in time. Just know that it's more complicated that we could ever have imagined. And, I hate to admit that I now understand Makishima Shougo's motives for everything he did, even though I disagree with what he did. I now live under the Chief and the System's thumb as their primary 'pawn'...but I know I was the right person to be put in this position."

"Because you can keep your Psycho-Pass clear."

"Indeed, and I want to find a way to expose the lie this society has been living for the past thirty years," she declared adamantly. "I will need your help eventually. And I need you to trust me as much as I trust you."

Looking down at his brown leather shoes, he absorbed the depth of what was transpiring. Never in his life had anyone put so much trust and faith in him, other than possibly his own father. Had he been better at managing his own Psycho-Pass, he could have been the one in her shoes: the only living person to truly know the seedy underbelly of the entity that ruled their world.

Ginoza's heart stirred for the first time since he had worked through his feelings concerning his late father. Recalling what the therapist had told him so long ago, he decided that Akane was the one person he had left in this world that he could entrust with his own well-being. With that revelation, he promised himself that, for the first time in his life, he would let someone into the broken world he kept so deeply buried.

"I _do_ trust you," he began, looking up to meet her gaze. "I think you are the only one I _can_. It has been difficult over the years to trust anyone. Not after Kou...and Dad..." He went quiet for a moment before reaching out and gently grasping her upper arm with his right arm. He could feel her muscles tense slightly, then quickly relax at his touch. "I have my own secrets that I, too, refuse to share with others. But if you agree that we have a...friendship, of sorts, then I will tell you everything I can. And I hope you will do the same."

Akane felt a bit of warmth flushing her cheeks. She had friends over the years, but they were superficial in comparison-never digging too deeply. The fact that this man, her now-subordinate who, like herself, had always been a bit aloof and self-reliant, was allowing a bond of trust between them took her aback. She had asked for his trust. And now that he was openly giving it to her, the look on his face took on a completely different nuance. She could see that he was holding back a deluge behind those verdant floodgates.

_There is so much more to him than I expected. He may be an enforcer, a latent criminal, but he walks the line between pragmatism and unconventionality. So very emotional, but equally self-controlled by intellect. _

Now that it was there before her, she found herself even more intrigued by this usually calm and collected man before her. The mutual respect they had for each other was making way for a new level of emotional intimacy: a confidante. Neither of them had ever experienced that before. The images from her dream flashed in her mind. Even something as simple and comforting as a hug from a friend seemed all the more appealing. But she couldn't bring herself to act upon that notion. Not yet. A small smile crept onto her face as she hummed in agreement.

The two officers made a couple other stops before heading to a cafe on their way back. Lunch was relaxed, and they chatted a bit more about the past. Akane talked about the time Kougami had brought her to meet Saiga-sensei, and how he was able to peg her with details no one but her family and close friends would know. She reminisced at how sheltered and naïve she had always been. They shared light laughter at her embarrassment at being called a "Grandma's Girl." The discussion of family prompted the somber enforcer to divulge some of his regret in the passing of his father.

"When I was young, I was happy to be my father's son," he admitted abruptly on the heels of Akane's comment about her grandmother.

Akane paused, realizing the turn the conversation was taking and put all of her effort into truly understanding her companion. She recalled his late father's words of empathy: how the older man admitted that his son had lead a life of persecution because of his status as a latent criminal.

"I couldn't recall those feelings for a long time...not until I missed him," he recalled calmly, picking at the meal on his plate. He looked up to Akane, meeting her watchful gaze. "I know you miss him, too. For that I am thankful. He saw you as a father to a daughter..." He assessed the woman before him, taking in her personal strength and determination, the inner beauty that radiated outward. "Dad really cared about you."

There was a moment in which they just connected silently. Ginoza sat before her, the invocation of his father suddenly evident. The prosthetic arm, the long tan trench coat and the far more laid-back attitude all reflected Masaoka. Now, his words struck a chord as she replaced the image of Masaoka with Ginoza, the inference was clear. Ginoza cleared his throat before speaking further.

"By the way, I just need to get this off my chest," he began. "I want to apologize for being such a stuck up prick when you started here."

Akane was flustered by his unexpected confession and apology. She had no idea how to react.

"Ginoza, it's-"

"Don't say it's alright, because it wasn't. In the end it was I who was the fool, and you...the wise one."

He had stopped her in her tracks as his metallic hand landed gently but firmly on hers. The gesture only spoke louder than any further words ever could. His guilt, his regret, his wish to right the wrongs.

"Well, your apology is readily accepted," she replied, placing her free hand on top of the his that grasped her other. "So let's look toward the future, yes? You said it yourself."

He smiled slightly and nodded.

"I suppose you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I intend this to be a shorter multi-chapter, maybe 15-20k words. we'll see...**


	2. Enlighten

**Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who is following and reading this! The reviewers get extra special thanks for their encouragement! It's not easy writing for a small fandom, especially for a "niche" pairing like this one. **

**Secondly, I would love to encourage those fellow authors to join us in this growing community. We need more GinAka! Gino and Akane BOTH need some freakin' snuggles! XD (OMFG, Episode Six. Sweet Jeebus.)**

**Lastly, I want to remind you that I like digging into characters and evolving them - Breaking them down and building them back up. So if they ever seem OOC at all, it's all because they stop restraining themselves, and both Akane and Gino are pros at that. Everyone reaches their breaking point in one way or another. I think that is what Season 2 is all about actually.**

**All right, then, enjoy chapter 2! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Enlighten<span>

Comprehensive Analysis Lab No. 2 was always dark, lit only by enormous Holo Screens. Shion Karanomori sat in the pale blue-white luminance. Her nails tapping away on her keyboard was the only sound in the room, pausing occasionally as she took a drag off the cigarette that hung from her painted red lips.

_Clack-clack, clack. Click, click-clack. _

Akane sat quietly on the sofa as she let the blonde bombshell process her request for information regarding possible hiding spots for their current target. Files upon files of people and locations were opened, shifted, sifted through and compared at lightning speed. The veteran inspector, despite having witnessed her analyst in action on countless occasions, was still awed at the rapid pace at which she worked. The young brunette was lost in her thoughts, and didn't notice the typing cease.

"So, Akane-chan, how's Gino-kun doing? He seems to be adjusting well," Shion asked through a puff of smoke.

This question, coming out of left field, immediately caught the inspector off-guard.

"Why not ask him yourself, Karanomori-san?" she retorted coolly, trying not to sound as surprised as she actually was.

The former doctor turned to her superior with a smirk on her face, half-shadowed, half-alight from the ambient glow as she eyed the younger woman.

_Is she THAT naive? Or could she be hiding something?_ She pondered before responding.

"Gino-san and I have never been more than 'professional acquaintances', for starters. But _you_ two..." she said with a gesture toward Akane. "Well, ever since Masa-san died and he became an enforcer, he's become quite protective of you, much like Shinya-kun. Not to mention you two seem to have gotten _closer_ in the last couple of months," Shion finished with a raise of her brow to emphasize her carefully chosen, yet pointed, phrasing.

"W-wait a minute!" Akane rebutted, getting the insinuation, a flash of consideration ultimately unsettling her. "I-it's not like that! We've just become...friends," she continued defending herself, despite the word still feeling feintly foreign on her lips. She took a breath, thinking of the best way to put it into words. "We have an understanding."

Shion cocked her head to the side, as if telling Akane that she didn't completely believe her. With a flick of her cigarette, she turned back to her task at hand. She smiled to herself, knowing that even if what her introverted inspector was true, there must be something subconscious between the former partners.

_The girl wouldn't have gotten so upset if there wasn't SOMETHING brewing. It's adorable, actually. Hell...Gino's hasn't had a girlfriend or lover in the last ten years, to my knowledge. I wouldn't be surprised if he's still a virgin._

Golden locks shook with light laughter as the lovely lady entertained herself with her own thoughts.

_Wow, well THAT will be awkward._

"What's so funny, Karanomori-san?" Akane asked, pulling the analyst from her self-induced amusement.

Shion didn't break her stride as she continued to type away, opting not to directly address the inquisitve woman behind her.

"Call me crazy," she said with a nonchalant wave of her left hand. "But, I think the two of you are good for each other."

The blunt statement was meant with silence, as Akane sat, mouth agape at the audacious remark. Her mind raced with a way to confute Shion's observation.

"But that's just not right," she declared. "That would be inappropriate on so many levels. I could never fraternize with a co-worker."

"Suit yourself. I just meant that as two individuals, you seem to get along very well. Co-workers or not..."

More silence ensued as Shion avoided probing any further on the topic and finished up her task, leaving one very embarrassed Akane Tsunemori to consider the older woman's opinion. Suddenly, there were a handful of papers in Akane's face. She looked up to meet soft brown eyes smiling down at her.

"Here you go, Akane-chan," Shion said smoothly as Akane stood and took the short stack of information. "There's copies being sent in a file to your workstation."

"Thank you for you help, once again,"Akane repiled with a nod, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Akane-chan," the sultry female called, catching her before she walked out the door. Akane half-turned to glance sideways at her addresser.

"If it _did_ happen, it wouldn't be the _first _time for something like that around here." The blonde gave her a playful wink.

Mildly offended and ultimately unnerved, Akane turned to hide her furious blush with a huff of exasperation and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Fall had begun to settle in, ushering in with it some cooler nights. It had only been a few weeks since the seed had been planted in her brain. Akane blamed her voluptuous co-worker for the inappropriate thoughts that intruded upon her daily routine with increasing frequency. She was getting distracted again, but for a different reason. One that was not as altruistic as needing a confidante.<p>

This night in particular, they were about to raid the run-down apartment building in which they believed their suspect to be hiding. Although the usual teams were her with Ginoza, and Shimotsuki with Kunizuka, Akane needed to focus on her job. In a split decision, she changed up the pairing.

"Tonight, I would like Ginoza-san to aid Shimotsuki-kanshikan. Kunizuka-san, you're with me."

This garnered questioning looks from the other three, as the teams had been very effective thus far. Though the Yayoi seemed somewhat neutral, both the younger inspector and newest enforcer seemed perturbed.

"We need to all know how to work well with each other," came her simple answer to their unvoiced question. "Let's go."

As they turned to pair off, a pair of mossy green eyes gave her a side glance, catching her before heading off in opposite directions. Shion came to mind as it clicked.

_He is really protective of me, isn't he?_

She closed her eyes to center herself. There was a lot to think about. Things were getting complicated. But, now was not the time to worry about it. The determined detective steeled her resolve and moved forward into the night to capture the target.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Akane stayed behind to file her report on the capture and detaining of the man they had been after. She had been relieved when Kunizuka could fire off the paralyzer, and not have to kill anyone that night. They had a team of drones come in and pick up all the confiscated items that had been stolen over the last month or so. Having to catelog everything took a couple hours between the two inspectors. Then it had become her job to verify everything when Shimotsuki left.<p>

Once all was said and done, she closed her files and stood from her desk. As she glass doors slid open with a hiss, her wristband chirped.

_"I figure you are most likely still working on your report up there. When you are done, would you stop by before you leave?"_

Akane's lips formed a tight line. She was not surprised that he had messaged her.

_He knows me almost too well..._

She stood before the elevator, pressed the call button, and waited to descend to the enforcer's quarters in level B1.

Downstairs, Ginoza sat on his weight-lifting bench, staring at his wrist, contemplating his request for the petite brunette's presence. The ineffable ache that gnawed at him all day had only worsened on tonight's mission. He couldn't sweat away the feeling that the one person he could trust was pulling away from him. It unearthed old feelings that he associated with his estranged friend and fallen father.

_Fear...of losing someone I care about, _he finally concluded, furrowing his still-glistening brow. The emotionally embattled enforcer had been down that road too many times already. Despite his quick assumption, he debated internally. Akane Tsunemori wasn't one to back down and be intimidated by emotional or mental challenges. But she was obviously being cautious and avoidant today and he was determined to find out why. Taking one end of the towel slung around his neck, he wiped his face with a frustrated grunt. It bothered him that her reasoning had been too simple, too sudden compared to her usual modus operandi.

A frustrated hand raked through his dark shaggy mane as he considered all the time he spent with her both on the job and on random 'excursions' during the last few months. Half the time they talked about work, the other half they lightly dug at each other, talking about likes and dislikes, food, friends, old memories, pets, hobbies, their school years and the like. There have been a couple topics a little too close to the heart that they had intuitively skirted around. One being Kougami Shinya, the other being this _thing_ that was undeniably building between them. It seemed he had long forgotten what it felt like to get to really know another person.

For a long time, while working as an inspector, he had put a mental stopper on his emotions. Any feelings of any kind for anyone, romantic or platonic, were sealed up and packed away. His job came first. But as time went on, as he awaited for an oracle, a judgement of some kind in his favor, from Sibyl. With every passing year, Ginoza had yearned progressively more for someone in his life who could truly love & understand him. Surely, there was someone out there that Sibyl would consider a match for him.

But that word never came.

And then _she_ happened, inadvertently worming her way into his heart. But the tight-lipped inspector would never let that show. In those six months she was his partner, the only mention he ever made of her, or any feelings for her to another human being, was to his therapist. And he refused to elaborate, as he didn't quite know what was happening to him. All Nobuchika Ginoza knew was that he cared.

But she had been Kougami's shadow for the longest time; following him around, intrigued by his enigmatic yet fierce personality. The green-eyed enforcer had reluctantly admitted to himself as he watched her in action as of late, that she really _had_ learned a lot from his absent friend . The acerbic taste of jeasousy lingered as the guy who betrayed all of them seemed to be more readily embraced than himself.

All of this started cycling through his mind, and he felt himself starting to get worked up. Because nowadays, he let himself feel. In nearly eight months since that tragic day, Nobuchika Ginoza finally felt liberated. It was perfectly acceptable to have emotions and express them as he felt able. He was emotionally healthier than he had been in many years, despite the neverending stresses of his new status. A steady exercise regiment, a good stiff drink now and again, as well as new meditation and relaxation techniques he had garnered from therapists long ago which he was _finally _implementing were all helping the long-distraught man find some peace of mind.

_And her..._he thought further. Suddenly reminded of her eventual arrival, he decided to hop in the shower. Knowing full well that 'no news is good news' when it came to her visiting, he knew not to waste too much time. Because as an inspector, she could just let herself into his quarters.

Akane stepped out of the elevator and headed down the long corridor toward her destination. The whole ride down, she argued with herself as whether or not to reveal what had been vexing her. Dare she finally bring up Kougami, and how Ginoza was starting to treat her in a similar manner? Could she ever tell him about the conversation with Karanomori and how it brought things to light that she would have never in her life considered before then? And what about the dreams that led her to open up and confide in him as a friend in the first place? It had only been a few months since they had made their pact of confidence, a promise of friendship and trust.

_And now things are evolving into something altogether different at such a breakneck speed. And I know Kougami made me feel a bit like this, but he held me at a distance. He knew he would have hurt me if he hadn't. We never got to know each other as well as Ginoza and I have in such a short time..._

She knew the bottom line was that he would want to know _why_ she had disrupted the normal operations, and took that break from his presence in the field. His eyes told her so. Her pulse quickened at the thought of having to look into those beckoning beryls and open her heart so intimately.

As she stepped up to his door, she inhaled deeply and fully, and exhaled as much of her tension as she could. Her heart beat came back to something closer to normal before swiping her badge. The large steel door slid open and she stepped into the oddly familiar surroundings. Flashes of visiting with their lost comrades in the past year: Masaoka and his art studio; Kagari with his arcade, and Kougami, who lived bare bones and couldn't have cared less about ever making the MWPSB's basement his 'home'.

The suddenly apprehensive agent made her way slowly down the iron steps, noting the sound of a running shower as she was greeted by a fluffy friend. Dime barked happily at her, trying to sniff her from his confines. Instantly, the water stopped.

"Tsunemori, is that you?" Came the familiar baritone, with a characteristic reverberation of a bathroom.

"Yes, Ginoza, it's me. Dime seems very happy to meet me," she replied.

His chuckled echoed into the open space of the apartment through the open door.

"Sounds about right, he loves people," he replied before turning the water back on. "I'll be out in a moment."

It was that statement which made her realize that he was _naked _in the shower with his bathroom door open. Fortunately, her vantage point from his living room was one of a small shelf on the bathroom wall, and not of him directly.

In an attempt to assuage her embarrassment, she took a good look at Ginoza's choice of decor. It actually felt like a home and not a prison. Noticing his aforementioned coin collection covering the walls, she realized that it was far more extensive than he ever let on. His CommuField avatar now made complete sense. For a guy who didn't like his eyes, he certainly loved the color they were, as the soothing color green enveloped the whole room. It was relaxing and grounding, with the accent of medium-toned wood, golds and reds. She continued taking in her surroundings as she took a seat on the pristine off-white couch.

_Very proper, yet comforting...an old European. feel...and very much him._

Nothing could prevent the blush from rising to her face as he came out in a clean pair of black gym pants and no shirt. His muscles contracted and flexed as he toweled his hair. She glanced over to his little alcove devoted to weight-lifting. Never before having seen him in any state of undress, Akane hadn't noticed how much he worked out. Secondly, she had never seen an automated prosthetic up close and personal, beyond a hand protruding at the end of a sleeve. Having a full view of the surgical miracle intrigued her. How long she had stared, she had no idea.

Ginoza saw the color in her cheeks darken as she gawked at him like a deer in headlights. He had gotten so comfortable in his new home that he didn't always think about how he was dressed, nor did he care much. But the realization of his present company made him instantly self-conscious. He couldn't be sure if she was in shock or checking him out. Either way, he decided to rectify the situation before approaching her.

"I'll be right back," he said, disappearing momentarily into his bedroom. The raven-haired intellectual returned sporting a snug-fitting gray t-shirt, still barefoot.

Akane took note and quickly removed her shoes while apologizing, getting up and depositing them near the steps and his personal gym.

"It's alright, I really don't care," he replied with a twitch of the corner of his mouth. Looking from his former-partner to his furry roommate, he realized that it was time to let Dime out of his pen for a bit and feed him.

"Do you mind if I let Dime out? It's his dinner time, actually," he asked, considering her.

She laughed lightly as he padded over to the caged canine and undid the latch.

"Not at all. I love dogs," she responded as she opened the wooden pen. Dime came out, instantly sniffing her and memorizing her scent. The happy husky even began to lick her toes. For the first time, Nobuchika Ginoza heard his superior giggle. A warmth pooled in his chest at the site of Akane and Dime getting acquainted. There was something about a person who loves animals that endeared him. It was proof of good character.

"Have you eaten, Tsunemori?" He asked, making his way into the kitchen. "I was going to throw together a little something because I never got around to dinner."

Before she could reply, the sounds coming from the counter excited the hungry canine. And with a whine, Dime hurried over to his master. She quickly followed and sat on one of the tall bar-style chairs placed opposite the cooking surface and sink.

"I'll take that as a no," he deadpanned with a quirk of the corner of his mouth, reaching into the lower cabinets to procure a wok and a steel bowl. "How does a beef and vegetable stir-fry sound. I have some left-over rice, it should be enough."

"That's sounds wonderful, thank you," she said warmly. In that moment, watching him be oddly domestic as he fed Dime, Akane wondered why she had been so nervous to come down here. Then she realized that that warm feeling she was having, and the shy little smile it put on her face, was directly related to the things that had made her jittery all week.

Dime was finally chomping away at a bowl of food, and Ginoza turned to her, cool and calm.

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on?" He continued his cooking preparations has he waited for her response.

Akane looked down at her hands folded on the countertop. She knew this was coming, but she had_ just _gotten comfortable.

"I assume you are referring to my split decision to pair you with Shimotsuki-kanshikan instead of me."

He turned from the the fridge, his long dark locks swishing in his face.

"Well, that's part of it, yes," he said dryly, pausing while addressing the rest of it within himself. "You have been a bit avoidant of me the last few days. I have no idea what I could have done to offend you, nor why, if that were the case, you haven't told me directly," he looked staight at her with his last words, a flicker of hurt in his eyes. "That's not like you."

"No it's not, Ginoza," she replied, surrendering to the fact that her actions had apparently affected him more deeply than she had realized. "The truth, or part of it at least, is that I am finding your recent overprotectiveness uncannily...familiar."

Ginoza froze at her statement as he placed the bowl of rice on the opposite counter. His back was to her as his whole body tensed at her words, knowing immediately their connotation.

"If you think I'm trying to_ be _like _him-_" he said lowly, trying desperately not to get upset and forcing back the the unpleasantness bubbling up from within.

"No! That's not it!" she defended. "I just...it just reminds me... It still haunts me. I know it still affects you, too. But, no, there is no comparing the two of you. I have always known Ginoza Nobuchika to be thoughtful, intellectual, loyal and considerate...you are not _Kougami Shinya._"

There it was, out in the open. The one person they refused to discuss. That name had scorched both of their hearts with the flame of distrust. Despite coming to grips with his departure, they both had lingering feelings of resentment and loss. He turned to face her, the anger flaring in his narrowed eyes.

"Damn right, I'm not. He was selfish, and cared more about an obsession than his comrades," he retaliated darkly, clenching a fist with his natural hand. Akane got out of her chair and moved around the island to stand next to a seething Ginoza, placing a gentle hand over his balled fist.

"I am really sorry I brought it up. I didn't mean to make you angry, either at him or me," she apologized.

With a bowed head, his bangs hid the weary expression on his face as he exhaled his tension. All that remained were the feelings of jealousy and fear of loss. He suddenly felt bad for getting so angry at the answer to the question _he _had asked. But now, with the answer he received, Ginoza found himself itching to dig deeper.

_If we're going there, let's go there._

"I'm not angry at you, Tsunemori," he corrected her. "I have simply had enough of people leaving me behind."

Akane stood stalk still from the impact of his words. Kougami, Masaoka, left him to live a lonely existence.

_Is he afraid I would also betray his trust and loyalty? _As the truth dawned on her, she could help but feel like her fidelity was being slighted.

She grabbed his wrist and forced him to face her. The shock in his eyes did not deter her.

"I am not Kougami, and I am not your father! I am Tsunemori Akane! And I would never betray someone who I care about!" she declared adamantly. Taking a moment to inhale slowly and exhale, she looked to the ground and then back to this man who was affecting her so deeply. "I'm sorry I upset you today, but I had to have a clear head in the field, and I couldn't do that with you distracting me. I promise you, I would never leave you behind!"

Those words left him speechless as he processed them. Through his scattered bangs he fixated on her, his heart torn in numerous directions. Painful, righteous and desperate for constancy, the longing became unbearable. Her emotions seemed as mixed as his. But Akane cared, and that was what ultimately mattered. There was no turning back for him now.

"Then, _please_...Akane," his voice low and strained with the weight of his burdens as he used her given name for the first time. Emphasizing his words by looking her staight in the eyes, baring his once-concealed anguish as he gently held the sides of her face. "Don't push me away."

In the moment it took to comprehend his words, it was too late, and Akane felt him close in on her. She had never kissed anyone in a romantic way before, but when she suddenly felt Ginoza's warm lips pressed against hers, she responded.

For a long moment, there was awkward hesitation as they clung to one another, her hands at his elbows, not knowing what to do or how to respond to the enigmatic feeling that was slowly melting away the steel walls they had built to protect themselves. Like sinking into quicksand, the realization of the inevitable surrender and the imminent deluge overtook them, heart and mind. The cautioned woman finally let her self absorb his warmth and began immitating his movements in an act of acceptance of the unexpected intimacy.

Ginoza held on as tightly as she did to him, as he unleashed all the pent-up passion he kept stowed away in the depths of his soul. There was only one way through this moment: keep pressing forward.

The only sound breaking through the dense silence in the room was that of the soft suckle of lips parting and reconnecting repeatedly in their impassioned embrace, as the virginal enforcer merely followed his newfound instincts.

Breathing in deeply through his nose, he took in the enrapturing essence unique to the object of his affection. The tip of his tongue lightly brushed against the crease of her lips, testing the waters. With a tiny gasp, she parted her lips, giving him entrance. Gentle and curious, he didn't press too far, just enough to taste her.

Akane raked her nails down his back, his muscles flexing underneath, reacting to her touch as they deepened the kiss. Enveloped in an ecstacy she'd never known, Akane found herself reaching for more. Tongues timidly taking turns, delicately demolishing the confines of camaraderie, burgeoning forth into unknown territory. Minutes passed as they let go of their surroundings, leaving themselves behind as they got lost in their revelation of emotional magnatude.

Slowly, they settled back into reality and parted reluctantly as their reverie dissipated. The energy continuing to hover around them as knowing smiles crept onto their faces. Akane reached up and tucked stray strands of his ebony locks behing his ear.

"Gino-" She was silenced by the shake of his head and a crooked little smirk. It was just like her to utter that name by force of habit.

"Nobuchika...please. At least when it's just us..._Akane._"

A blush came over the overwhelmed brunette, as she had only heard that name spoken by the elder enforcer a few times. She was flattered and a bit intimidated by the connotation of his request.

"Nobuchika..." she parrotted, correcting herself. This garned another twitch of the corners of his mouth as he nodded.

"I have never let anyone here call me that except for my father. But I rather like hearing that from you."

He leaned in for a second small, but lingering kiss. He sighed, reinvested, before turning to grab the bowl he had left on the counter. He turned back and handed it to her while he got the heating surface going.

"Well now that _that's_ out of the way, let's eat," he suggested, returning to a semblance of his usual self. "We can talk more over dinner."

Akane hummed in agreement as she started her preparations, as a sated canine laid on the floor nearby and watched them both.

* * *

><p><strong>I love to hear your opinions, both props and criticisms! Please LMK what you are thinking! :)<strong>

**There's more to come...(pun intended.) ;-P**

**~DE**


	3. Ripen

In honor of the Season 2 finale, I give you the third chapter of this work. I am pretty sure that the NEXT chapter will be the the last one. I may do something otherwise in response to the movie when it comes out, but we'll see what happens. I pray my bbys are in tact at the end of it. I know you all do, too.

Here is to Akane being an amazingly strong female character and having another as caring as Ginoza to have her back at all times. Leave me cookies! I need to know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Ripen<strong>

They prepared their meal in relative silence, save the light conversation pertaining to their task. Akane had questions, and he would undoubtedly have answers. Moreover, she wanted to kiss him again. She had never known addiction, to caffeine, alcohol or drugs, but this indescribable need for more of those sensations gnawed at her, whittling away at her concentration.

But once the contents of the wok were ready, Akane took the dishes of rice and set them on the Provincial cottage-style wooden table along with napkins and chopsticks. She took a seat as her handsome companion brought over the stir-fry and set it down before turning to a nearby cabinet filled with old bottles.

Akane recalled the time she had dinner with her late colleague. The playful redhead had roped her into drinking wine with him. The bottles in Nobuchika's cabinet looked vaguely like the ones Kagari had shared.

"Did you inherit those from your father?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I did," he replied with a small nostalgic smile as he looked at the bottle of 2073 Bordeaux. Meadow-green eyes glanced sideways to her. "How'd you guess?"

"He had used some kind of hard alcohol on the mission to capture Masatake Mido, triggering the sprinklers to overpower the holograms. And at some point he must have given some wine, a few bottles actually, to Kagari. We drank them one night over dinner," she explained.

His well manicured brow furrowed slightly at the notion. He placed the old, valuable bottle on the table as he sat down, an old worn wine key in hand.

"So Kagari wined and dined you, eh?" he retorted, lacing his words with sarcasm.

"Actually, I had gone there to talk to him about the Specimen case. This was maybe a month or two after I started," she clarified. "I played some of those video games he had, he made me dinner and we chatted."

She chuckled to herself, causing Ginoza to look up from the bottle he was opening.

"We killed three bottles of white wine, 'Montrachet' I think it was called. Somehow, he ended up drunk, and I was pretty much sober. But I can say the wine was delicious, for sure. I had quite a few glasses."

The enforcers demeanor softened when he was reminded that her intentions were always noble, and apparently she has an incredible tolerance for alcohol.

"Well, then can I assume you'll have a glass with me over dinner?" he gestured warmly to the well-aged elixir in front of them, cork now off and the wine set to breathe. "This is a very special bottle. It is a forty year-old French red. Worth a lot of money."

Akane blushed, comprehending the implications and importance of which this occasion held. "You opened your dad's best wine?"

"This meal has turned into a special occasion, Akane. Tonight has taken on a far different tone than I had intended," he admitted glancing distractedly at his loyal dog laying near his feet on the floor. He took both glasses, traditional red wine glasses that were wider than they were tall, with fat round bottoms, and filled each one a third of the way.

Long fingers slid underneath the bottom of the glass to cup it in the palm of his hand and he began to swirl the liquid. Akane looked to him and mimicked his posture and action.

"What does this do?" she asked as the crimson liquid whirled around in the clear vessel.

"Good wine, especially when it's aged, is very complex in its composition. There are sediments of the fermented grapes, there are various layers of flavors called 'notes' that will affect your sense of smell and taste in various ways."

"All in one glass?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"All in one sip," he corrected her. "My father used to talk about it, but I had never been one to drink...until now."

They exchanged a knowing look before he stopped his circular motion and brought it too his nose and inhaled deeply. Akane closed her eyes and did the same. She was surprised the pungent attack of alcohol was not, in fact, present. Instead, she could smell fruit, earth, wood, and something sweet like vanilla.

"Wow..." she uttered, flabbergasted.

Something flickered in those verdant irises of his as he locked his gaze with hers. He was pleased. Pleased with how a potentially awkward discussion turned into a confession of sorts, and having an inadvertent dinner date. He wanted more.

Ginoza Nobuchika was falling for his former partner, and didn't want to turn back. He no longer needed Sibyl to tell him who was right for him. He already knew. A little voice in the back of his head had been trying to tell him this for a few months now. He also bet that his father had known well before he did.

He hummed as he went for another sip, seconding her reaction as a wry smile formed on his tight lips.

Akane observed him and reveled in the sublime feeling of the moment. Everything was new, everything felt fresh and revived.

_Is this what it's like to have a significant other? A special person, beyond family and friends?_

Not losing his expression, and looking her straight in the eyes, he raised his glass. She raised hers to meet him.

"I would like to toast to you," he began. Akane's eyes widened slightly, feeling as if he'd read her mind before he continued. "Someday, hopefully bringing change to our world, as you have changed me."

"Nobu...chika..." she stuttered slightly, pleasantly surprised by his flattering admission.

"And I promise to do everything I can to stay by your side," he declared gently. "Kanpai."

"Kanpai," she echoed as they clinked their glasses and took the first taste.

It was mellow, smooth and not as bitter as she had expected. A bit of a dryer finish on her tongue than the white wine, but a fuller flavor, leaving behind the juicy tang of berries and her mouth, watering for more.

"Delicious," she noted. "Thank you."

A long stretch of pensive silence ensued as they started in on their plates. While Akane internally debated with herself on how to proceed. She felt, with this revelation of more intimate feelings, that she owed him further explanations.

"Considering the circumstance, I feel I should tell you about what has been on my mind," she began.

Eyes like soft sage met hers in eager attention as they shifted from his meal to her.

"The night before we went and talked at the cemetary, I dreamt about you," she began, the vague words garnering a thin raised brow in her direction. As the insinuation dawned on her, she blushed furiously. "No, No! Not that kind of dream!"

She stopped and giggled at her lack of experience showing in her naivety on certain topics.

"There was chaos here in the city. It felt like when the riots occurred. But we were fighting...to demolish it," she cautioned, not using the name of the all-seeing eyes. "At one point Kougami was there. But he disappeared again...and suddenly it was all over. You and I had survived."

"So this is what prompted you to want to talk to me? An intuition?"

"Yes. In my dream..." I can't believe I am about to tell him this! "You told me I was your..." she paused, the somewhat embarrassing admission on the tip of her tongue. "...inspiration. And then you embraced me."

Ginoza's cheeks warmed slightly at the truths presented by her subconscious.

"Well," he hesitated. "That would be true." The surprisingly frank statement had his pensive partner at rapt attention. "Something about you always gave me hope," he continued as he relived the moment he uttered those to his therapist. "I tried my damnedest just to survive the whole Makishima ordeal, you know. How you are able to center yourself so quickly is a miracle. Before I even had these feelings, I admired you. I was curious, and maybe even a little envious."

Akane felt her skin tingle, a new sensation caused by the elation she felt at his words. Her gut feelings had always been spot on, but now it was directing her into the unknown territory of an intimate relationship. She was excited and nervous at the same time. But she never dreamed that her intuition was as strong as her logic.

Her tawny eyes glistened with disbelief.

"If had your innate ability, I'd be taking you on a real dinner date right now," he replied attempting to make light of his situation.

Akane looked down at her half-eaten bowl of rice. She hadn't considered that. But that made no difference in this moment.

"I'm quite enjoying this, actually. I don't get enough quiet time nowadays," she replied, taking another sip from her glass, the flavors overtaking her palate. "This is very different. I like this...a lot."

A serene smile melted onto the normally sober enforcer's face. His heart felt lighter in that peaceful and oddly domestic moment.

After dinner, the dishes got placed in the sink, with a mental note to make sure they get done later. While Ginoza finished his business at the sink, Akane had gone over and resumed her place on the couch after he replenished their glasses with wine. He made his way over and decided to opt out of his usual spot in the chair and get comfortable at her side on the ivory sofa.

As he motioned to sit next to her, Akane looked to him expectantly, as if to ask, 'Now What?'

He leaned toward her with the awkward hesitation of a teenage boy, knowing he wanted nothing more than take her in his arms once again and partake of her lips. In his moment of hesitation, Akane closed the gap and initiated their second kiss, any further discussions postponed. She wanted him to feel what she felt as her moist lips slid over his, sucking gently on his top lip. A small groan escaped his throat against her mouth and he pressed into her as his right hand combed through her soft tresses to cradle the back of her head. The reactions she elicited in him gave her a thrill she had never known. As if linked in intuition, they both parted their lips, tongues searching the other, seeking deeper knowledge in a delicate dance of caresses.

A warmth began to simmer in her chest, spreading slowly to like a rose unfurling its petals to the sun. Settling into a soft blush that tinged her neck and face, as her heart raced faster and faster. Her senses were overloading with every touch of his hand as it traveled her spine. Every subtle brush of his fingers through the thin material of her dress shirt sent little shock waves rippling across her back and up to the nape of her neck.

This thrilling sensation accompanied the rapturous taste of wine mingling with an essence that was unique to Nobuchika Ginoza: clean, yet laced with the slight musk of pheromones which reminded her body that he was an undeniably virile male.

For a moment, she asked herself why she hadn't ventured into this sort of territory before. She had been confessed to in high school by a fellow honors student, but she had always been so focused of her life goals, that there was never any room for romantic and emotional endeavors. Even Kougami had caught her attention, but never she entertained the idea of pursuance. _This_, she thought, _is something entirely different._

Physical attraction was something Ginoza had denied himself for years, believing that he was above his basest desires. But as Akane's nervous hands grabbed at his shirt, intermittently splayed against his firm pectorals, his blood coursed, hot in his veins, lighting him from within and dissolving every iota of his former ideals. He wanted to know if her skin was as smooth as it looked, and he ached to feel her fingertips dance upon his own bare flesh.

His restraint undone, he released her lips to let loose her name against the sensitive expanse of skin on her neck in a low rumble of desire.

"Akane..."

His breath hot and urgent so close to her ear, caused her voice to catch in a strangled moan as her nerves shot an incredible pulse straight to her center. She spasmed, her eyes lolling back as they slid shut.

The moist warmth of his tongue partaking of that same spot on her neck was enough to seal her fate.

_I can't help it...I want MORE. More of this. More of him._

Teeth gently grazed her softened pulse point, bringing forth a sort of desperate whine of which she never knew herself to be capable.

"Nobuchikaaaa..."

His name falling from her lips, graceless and needful, sent shivers through him, and almost instantly he felt a tightening in his groin. There was nothing more arousing than the unraveling of Akane Tsunemori at his hands. But he knew...

_Tonight's not the night. Take it slower. One step at a time._

Shaggy dark hair tickled the side of her face as he lifted his head to rest his forehead against hers.

"You make me yearn for things I never realized I'd been missing."

"Nnn," she hummed in return. "We're always so fixated on everything else. But this..."

Lips met in a reverent kiss. A promise of sorts to keep moving forward together.

"I don't want to stop kissing you," Ginoza said with a huff, in between further kisses. "Damn it."

The magnetism was undeniable as they felt they needed _'just one more'_. The parrying of mouths continued for a minute or two more before they slowly parted. Akane inhaled deeply, the smile of a sated soul easing onto her glistening kiss-worn lips as she brought her hand to his freshly shaven cheek.

"Neither do I," she replied looking him straight in his beautiful eyes, which now seemed so much more alive. "But if I don't leave soon, I'll regret the lack of sleep tomorrow. We've got the early shift."

He nodded, knowing neither of them truly wanted to part, but it was inevitable. _Do you really have to go?_

"If you ever wanted, you could just st-" Akane swooped in, effectively cutting him off with her lips on his.

"I may take you up on that in the future," she replied. "But for now, I have to make sure I get home."

She began to gather her things, and went to put her shoes back on. Dime raised his head from his nap, got to his feet and came over, as if to bid her goodnight. The inspector gave the happy husky a soft pat, getting a nuzzle in response. Ginoza came over, amused at their interaction. The dog looked back and forth between the two adults as they shared a final exchange.

"It's going to be even harder, now, you know," he said with a glint in his eye. Akane tried to intuit what his addendum would be and failed.

"I can't help but be worried about you when I'm not by your side."

She blushed furiously at how uncharacteristically sentimental he could be.

"You know I'll be okay," she said softly, taking his hand in hers.

He stepped into her space, capturing her lips once again as he enveloped her in a final embrace.

"Maybe we'll get a chance for a lunch break tomorrow, depending on how the morning goes?" he suggested upon releasing her.

"That'd be nice, actually. We haven't gotten to the café in over a week," she agreed, surprised how natural it still felt to just want to spend time together. She gave him a smile as she hit the button to open his door.

"Sleep well, Nobuchika. See you in the morning."

The door hissed as it slid shut behind her.

[BREAK]

Division One was still short-handed, so current shifts were understaffed, except for special operations. It left the newly romantic duo in a comfortable workspace that was occupied by just the two of them. Knowing there were scanners just outside the door, they consciously maintained an easy professional demeanor. But they were free to converse as they saw fit amidst the reviewing of files and following up on their captured perpetrator before finalizing this week's big case.

Being staunch professionals, they had settled into a comfortable silence as they focused on the task at hand. Ginoza wrote up his own report concerning last night's mission. After such a rare occasion, the former inspector had a moment to truly analyze the newcomer, and her proficiency in the field.

"So, last night, I was reminded why I loathe working with Shimotsuki," he said nonchalantly.

Akane smirked as he eyed her from his desk which, by no coincidence, had been long-utilized by his late father.

"She's got a lot of growing to do, that's for sure."

The introspective enforcer sighed and went to push his nonexistent glasses up out of lingering, nervous habit.

"Don't get me wrong, I completely understand her resentment toward latent criminals. I can relate to her disdain, without question, but I can't seem to justify her lack of professional attitude," he thought aloud, a crease forming in his brow. He turned toward his lover, sitting in the chair he used to occupy. "Certainly I wasn't that overt in my distaste for the enforcers, considering who two of them were."

Akane grimaced, thinking about his previously biased words to her, early in her career. But try as she may, the brunette couldn't even compare the two.

"You had your moments, to be honest, especially in my first few months. I remember when your father threw you for laying on the guilt. But, your motivations are completely different, Nobuchika. As curt, and disagreeable as you sometimes were with me in the beginning, I realized quickly that you were trying to protect me," she said giving him a knowing look. "That girl is just angry and taking it out on everyone, especially you, without listening to reason."

Ginoza raked a gloved hand through his hair while trying to reconcile with his frustrations.

"I can't shake the feeling that this is my penance for being such a hard-ass," he said with a huff, turning back to his report and resuming the work at his keyboard. "Although, she listens to Kunizuka, for some reason."

"That's because Kunizuka was apparently there when we found her friend dead at Oso Academy," she pointed out. "Though sometimes I wonder if Shimotski-san's affections are simply admiration."

"You think she is infatuated with Yayoi?" he replied, incredulous. Akane shrugged her shoulders.

"It's possible..."

"Well, that would explain a lot." Green eyes smiled slyly at his superior. The humor and irony not lost on either of them. "Do you think she could even compete with Karanomori?"

Akane sniffed, considering what Shion would think of the situation.

"Who knows..."

"Well, she's been on the force for only five months or so and the girl is already trying to tell me how to do my job," he groaned with a roll of his eyes. "Nearly nine years as an inspector..."

There was a moment of silence as Akane took in his words and frowned, understanding his irritation.

"I'll make sure to correct her if I catch her making off-hand comments," she assured him.

"Thanks, Akane."

The inspector eyed him sideways from behind her station, the hint of a wry smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Lunchtime came and they had sent final documentation, just in time to be technically on-call until the Kunizuka and Shimotsuki came in for their shift in about four hours. If an urgent situation occurred while out, they would attend to the matter immediately, with Divisions Two and Three prepared to send any necessary reinforcements. They eyed each other as they secured their stations, knowing their destination without saying a word. As soon as they left the office, they simply trusted their intuitions and remained fairly quiet in transit, knowing that Sibyl had their eye on Akane, and could most likely listen to conversations in the vehicle.

The early autumn afternoon was sunny and still warm enough to enjoy a meal on the rooftop patio of their favorite café. Akane had introduced her handsome partner to the place almost two months ago, reminiscing about the lunches she shared with Yuki and Kaori.

Today Akane browsed the daily specials, index finger poised thoughtfully on her pursed lips.

A watchful pair of Peridots quietly took in the sight of his adorable date while her guard was down. Her innocence, despite the overwhelming trauma she had experienced in the past year, still shone through in moments like this. He felt honored to catch glimpses of the real Akane. His admiration quickly changed course as his eyes settled upon the slight pout in her bottom lip as she pondered her menu. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as the powerful urge to kiss her racked his body. It took all of his strength to do little more than shiver almost imperceptibly.

Her tawny gaze suddenly lifted to his, finding a shimmer of desire in his expression. As her slender finger retracted from its perch, her lips parted, her breath catching softly in her throat. It dawned on her, for the first time that day, just exactly what was changing between them. The way he regarded her had evolved overnight. His eyes seemed much more raw and emotionally naked, despite his outwardly calm demeanor, as if he was letting her read him.

_This isn't just permission, it's persuasion._

Her body lit from within with an exhilarating sense of anticipation as the night before flashed through her mind.

_"Please, Akane...Don't push me away."_

She gnawed her bottom lips slightly, and his eyes darted back to her lips.

When he caught himself wandering down the rabbit trail in his mind, Ginoza cleared his throat and fixated on his own menu.

_Get a grip, Nobuchika._

Akane sniffed in amusement. When he peeled himself from the list of appetizers, the enamored enforcer found a shy smile and a little blush on her cheeks.

"It's ok... I'm a little distracted, too," she admitted in a hush. Bring her hand to her mouth she stifled another chuckle. "It's sort of embarrassing. This isn't like me."

"And you think I'm normally like this? You know me better than that," he retorted with a cock of his brow.

They smirked at each other, just before the waitress came for their order.

Mid-meal, Akane had seemed lost in her thoughts, when suddenly Ginoza, who focused on the maguro maki in his chopsticks' grasp, felt a tug at the cuff of his shirt. The doe-eyed brunette leaned in and practically whispered to him.

"I think I need you to know exactly what I know," she said with a concerned look. "But there are no scanners in the enforcer quarters, like there are here. So I'd like to take the time to talk about it tonight."

_Sibyl's true nature, eh?_ He thought to himself, as he affirmed with a subtle nod. _I guess I'm ready for anything at this point._

[BREAK]

"I'm actually a little annoyed how they restricted personalizing of our workstations. I miss having a little bit of greenery around."

Officers Ginoza and Tsunemori had been reminiscing over cans of coffee, discussing training school experiences as well as things they learned from their grandmothers, just to pass the time in the office. Kunizuka was the first to arrive for her shift, about ten minutes early, to find Akane lounging in Kougami's old chair, being what could be considered 'casual' with Ginoza.

The lovely former-musician had noticed, ever since Shion had told her that she thought that Tsunemori and Ginoza had something brewing between them, that they were indeed very outwardly familiar with each other...at least for the two of them.

_They used to be so dry with each other. Something has definitely changed...especially Ginoza._

To see him having something resembling a smile on his face, and a light in his eyes that had never been there before, it was obvious to the veteran enforcer.

_He's totally in love with her._

Kunizuka walked over, having heard the last statement. Kunizuka did mourn the loss of her on-hand collection of nail polish and musician's magazines.

"They did that while you were gone...but didn't you try to save a couple of those bonsais, Tsunemori?"

Ginoza looked at her curiously, and Akane was suddenly aware that she never informed him of the fate of his beloved plants.

"Eh...I'm sorry, Ginoza. I tried to keep them alive, but I don't have your talent. They only lasted a couple of weeks at my apartment," she replied with a frown.

"Thank you for trying, Tsunemori. If you feel that bad about it, you could always get me a new one," he retorted, light wit playing in his words.

"I might just do that," she replied. "And as for this new rule, I do believe it is stated as 'Nothing that impedes functionality of the workstation.' So my thought is that having a plant, or some nail polish or trinkets off to the side do not, in fact, impede on the work space, do they?"

Kunizuka gave Akane a look that seem mildly surprised that her superior suggested bending the rules, but did not question.

"No, they do not, Tsunemori," she replied with a flicker in her blue eyes.

"Good, I'm glad we all agree on that," she said with the tiniest smile pleading with the corners of her mouth. "If Shimotsuki-kanshikan says anything about it, I will speak to her."

"Understood," Ginoza replied. Looking over to the form approaching the doors of Division One.

_Speak of the devil..._

After a quick debriefing, the two officers made their way out the door, leaving the two night-shifters to their tasks.

Kunizuka looked over at Mika. The bureau's youngest inspector was poring over the sent files and reports.

_She's always looking for their mistakes. I don't understand why she bothers with documents that she can't change._

Her thoughts turning back to Ginoza and Tsunemori, she decided to send her lover a quick message.

Shion, meanwhile in the lab, had noticed their patterns as of late. And wasn't surprised to find that her adorable commanding officer spent a few hours in a certain enforcer's dorm last night. Now they were apparently heading back there again, together.

Her wristlet chirped and she viewed the message from her dark-haired girlfriend.

_"I think you may be right."_

With a flip of her hair, she laughed aloud to herself.

"Oh, I know I'm right," she declared to her empty lab as she watched the duo walk casually side by side to Ginoza's door and enter. "Good for you, Akane-chan!"

Akane sneezed as she stepped through the door. Ginoza gave her a side glance.

"You're not allergic, are you?"

Akane shook her head and shrugged.

A provisions drone arrived shortly thereafter, bringing all the approved items on Ginoza's list, including groceries and toiletries. The dutiful enforcer but away all of the items in his cabinets and refrigerator except the few things he wanted to prepare for dinner. He had a long loaf of bread, a box of pasta, a bag of tomatoes, fresh garlic and quite an array of spices as well as ground beef.

Akane came over and looked at all the unusual ingredients. She picked up the box of pasta and examined it.

"This isn't soba," she remarked trying to read the romanized wording on the package. "Is this spaghetti?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "My mother used to make a lot of european dishes when I was little, especially Italian and French food. She spent some time there as a teenager, and was enamored with their culture."

Akane was thoroughly intrigued, hearing about his memories of his family.

"Do you ever wish you could have traveled overseas, like she did?"

"Yes, but ever since our borders closed to the rest of the world, none of us ever will."

Akane's heart broke at his words. She slumped a little bit under the weight of his regret. The Sibyl System kept them all trapped within the confines of their country. But her weary partner had become a prisoner among prisoners. She turned to him and slid her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Ginoza had been taken aback at first, but quickly reciprocated the warm embrace.

"The way things are going, I wouldn't doubt that we may be able to travel abroad in our lifetime," she pondered aloud.

"We?" he echoed, pointing out the connotation.

"Well, our current system is far from flawless. It won't last forever, of that I am sure," she said with severity.

There passed a grave silence between them, knowing that the truth was imminent on her lips.

Akane walked over to the unfinished bottle of wine from the night before and gestured with the bottle in hand, suggesting glasses.

"Let's sit down and I'll explain. May as well, since we're on the topic."

They sat at the stainless steel kitchen bar, in the high stools, a half-loaf of italian bread sliced and a stick of butter with a knife accompanied them.

Green eyes peered at her through shaggy black strands, somewhat intimidated by what he expected. He leaned in on his right arm on the cool steel countertop, facing his weary counterpart. With a sigh, Akane covered his hand with hers.

"This thing that we have been conditioned to think was infallible and just, as we have already suspected, is not as it seems," she began.

"Sibyl showed me what it is, on that night after Kougami fled. Beyond sub-level 4, down to the bottom of the pit, another twenty stories below where we are now sitting."

Ginoza had a shiver make its way up his spine. The truth was so close, dangerously so. But he listened as the somber brunette continued.

"At the core, beyond the steel door at the center, is a vast room-a containment of sorts-protecting the fully functional hive mind that is the Sibyl system," she explained, looking into his eyes with a sense of awareness he'd never seen.

"Hive mind?" He repeated, hoping for further explanation. He knew about the fictional and theoretical existence of a group consciousness, but never dreamed that technology had made it a reality.

"Sibyl is a collective of numerous brains belonging criminally asymptomatic individuals-people like Makishima. Over two hundred of them, actually, being shifted and rearranged, constantly processing and assessing everyone and everything."

"So, Sibyl is a collection of over two hundred minds of people who very well could have been sociopaths like him. And they work together to judge the rest of us?" He reasoned, his blood beginning to boil as he absorbed the idea.

"Yes. I believe that Touma Kouzaburo may be one of them. As we know he 'mysteriously disappeared' after being captured. And I know that it is why we were ordered to capture Makishima alive. He was originally intended to be made one of them."

The light dawned on him, eyes widening to saucers. Ginoza realized that with this truth, the MWPSB would forever be chasing their tails, as Sibyl would probably never allow true justice to occur. The only thing bringing him back from his shock was a squeeze of her hand on his.

"I refuse to let it get the best of me," she added. "And I need you to do the same."

"I'm the first person you've told, aren't I?"

She nodded solemnly.

"I know Kagari saw it, too, but didn't live to tell the tale. Sibyl told me herself, actually. I have a strong suspicion that Kasei killed him."

His face lit with anger for the injustice done to his officer, his fist pounding the countertop with a grunt of frustration.

"That's the reason I asked you that question weeks ago about Chief Kasei, because she is the constant embodiment of Sibyl. One of those two hundred or more brains resides in her cybernetic body at all times. That's how she was able to override your dominator that time, and most likely how she killed Kagari."

Anguish washed over his face as he pieced everything from his own experiences together with this new information.

"It all makes sense now..." he muttered, cradling his forehead in his hands. "All throughout the Makishima case, But then it hit him, that Akane had been carrying this secret with her for months now. He raked his hair out of his face as he returned his gaze to hers. "But Akane, you have endured this all on your own because I couldn't handle my position."

She pulled him to her by tugging at the front of his shirt, his chin meeting her shoulder.

"That's why I knew I needed you to know," she replied. "You are the only one who could understand what I am dealing with."

A sharp rasped breath escaped the emotional enforcer. As if he were on the verge tears, he gritted his teeth and held his breath once again. Akane ran her fingers through his long dark locks, calming him further with every stroke.

"Listen, what is important is that you now know that nothing can be trusted for what it seems. They won't ever get anything over on you. And somehow, some way, there will arise an opportunity to put Sibyl in its place. We will need to do that together, I know this."

His eyes met hers, as she assured him that this was the future would bring.

"I will find the imperfections," she declared. "And show Sibyl for what it really is, and how it discredits human nature."

He nodded, leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for sharing that. It's a too heavy a burden for any one person to bear alone."

After a satisfying dinner, Ginoza pulled out an old-fashioned chess board from a drawer and brought it over to Akane, sitting on the sofa.

"Have you ever played chess before?" he asked casually as he placed it on the coffee table, along with a cloth bag full of chess pieces.

"I played with my grandparents when I was little, yes." she said with a faint smile, feeling suddenly reminiscent of her youth.

The hours passed so quickly as they battled intellects and strategies over a black and white checkered board. Ginoza being more recently practiced, won four out of six matches. Akane having won the last match, by one move. She had caught back on rather quickly with her companion's guidance. It had been great practice in strategical thinking, the inspector found. And she intended on improving her skills both on the board and in the field.

It was later than they had both anticipated when they had finished, and after having noted the hour, she moved to retrieve her belongings. He snatched up her hand and caught her full attention.

"Please don't go tonight," he urged gently, a nameless need flickering in his gaze. "Stay here."


	4. Fallen

_So Yeah...I know I had said this would be the last official chapter. Well, after all the amazing feed back, and the fact that this chapter turned into over 5k word count of ::ahem:: "wowiekazowie",_ I do believe another chapter is ABSOLUTELY necessary_. And then after that, I have an idea that could either be an "epilogue" or just another work, a sequel-ish thing, that covers moments scattered among Season 2, and surrounding the movie (I haven't actually seen it...booooo!)._

_I want to thank ALL my reviewers, who have been so encouraging! And a big thanks, to my constant kindred-in-fiction, LuxArtisan. Her presence and friendship has kept me relatively on track with this. _

_Lastly, I need to preface this chapter with my firm belief that **LOVE CHANGES PEOPLE**. Two people in a healthy relationship temper and shape the other. The motivation of care, concern and desire will open people up and lead them to say and do things they never would have otherwise. So with these two repressed, virginal dorks falling in love for the first time at (almost) 29 and 21 years of age, in a dark and repressed society, I felt that it was going to be a revelation of sorts. Why else had Gino mellowed out so much by S2? _"When you work with her for this long..."_ Yeah, right, Gino. 'work', my ass._

_Also I'm a hopeless romantic. Here begins the point of metamorphosis for our lovelies. _

_(Oh yeah, and **"W****arning, this chapter is 100% MATURE CONTENT.")**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Fallen<strong>

Frozen in place by a pair of steady eyes, glistening with hope and a subtle passion, air seemed suddenly difficult to acquire. Her rational mind frantically adjudicated the validity of her emotions, in an attempt to refute the resounding chorus evoked by his earnest request.

_If we are caught, Sibyl will be quick to separate us. Or at least make life more difficult. Neither of us can afford to lose our jobs...or each other. If anyone else catches us, it means being subject to work place rumors and gossip. _

Her throat went dry as her heart screamed.

_But you've never been one to be bothered with others' business...and what is Kasei going to do? Fire her only viable resource? Her top employee, in whom Sibyl has entrusted with society's balance of justice and the status quo? _

Ginoza watched as the raging battle played out subtly upon her pensive face. He began to feel guilty for being greedy of her time and affections. His eyes drooped slightly as he blamed himself for putting her on the spot.

"I'm sorry. That was improper of me to ask of you, Akane," he apologized. "You really don't-"

"I'm staying," she declared resolutely, interrupting the impending dismissal of his own feelings. "Propriety be damned. I'm not afraid of the chief, or Sibyl, or catty coworkers." She noticed a flash of incredulousness pass over his face, causing her to change her phrasing. "I _want_ to stay."

Ginoza exhaled the moment of tension, a chuckle riding on the heels of a sigh. A look of relief eased onto his features.

"We still have to consider being discreet about our..." she hesitated at the word she nearly used and decided to opt for something a tad more vague. "well, _this._"

"I agree," he replied with a nod, his whole demeanor returning to its previously relaxed state. "But it shouldn't stop..._this," _he added using her own expression as he leaned in to partake of her lips, his fire renewed.

The escalating temperature of their embrace softened her resolve, imploring her body to melt and mold itself to his body. The jacket and bag fell unceremoniously from her grasp as her hands made better use of themselves. The soft thud was ignored as he returned to her neck to pinpoint the vulnerable pulse point that produced pleasurable responses in the petite brunette.

Akane grab fistfuls of his white dress shirt as her nerves lit up at his touch. She buried her face in his chest as soft moans escaped. Once again her raven-haired lover grazed her skin with his teeth. Gasping in response, she sank her teeth into the firm flesh of his pectoral. This awoke a raw need, the basest human desire, within Nobuchika. He grunted at the oddly satisfying sensation.

There was a foreign emotion mixing with his affection, a sense of possession, protectiveness that he'd never felt to this extent before. This wasn't like his desire to shield her from harm. This was more like an intrinsic need to claim and hoard what he wanted to make his own. It unnerved him, but the way she clung to him was like a billows to the flames. He wanted to be closer, to envelop her, as one hand laced into the hair at the nape of her neck to cup the back of her head and the other slid slowly down her spine to the small of her back. He paused only a moment before Akane, emboldened, assaulted the sensitive spot where throat meets jawline.

She could feel his racing pulse against her tongue as he swallowed hard.

"Aka...ne..." he choked out, overwhelmed by feeling of her savoring him. A primal instinct kicked in and his hand at her back slid lower, over the curve of her posterior. With a squeeze, he pressed their bodies tightly together.

His arousal was now evident as it pressed firmly against her lower abdomen. The virginal inspector was surprised by the spark that radiated through her. Completely unacquainted with physical pleasure, she marveled at how wonderful it felt, all these things she had only read about in a textbook. Her core was incredibly moist with a indescribable ache. Her hands, that had been wandering his back, raked their way down to mirror the delicious pressure he'd just put on her. Her hands found his tight glutes and gave them an experimental squeeze. When he hummed, his erection twitching between them, she found the courage to press further.

Lips met once again, as tongues vied for dominance. Reciprocating one's advances with another. The two unraveling lovers were caught in a feverish exchange. Absorbed into an unknown world of warm golden hues, they let themselves wade in the crimson waters an uncharted ocean of passion.

"Akane," he uttered in between kisses. "Could we...head into my room?" They paused in a warm, steamy haze. She hummed her agreeance. But he could hear a hint of hesitation in her response.

"I-it doesn't have to be _that,_" he assured awkwardly as he glanced at the wall in embarrassment. "Not unless you want to..." he looked down at her, and held her gaze a moment, soft and honest. "But just so you know," he started _(I can't believe I'm about to admit this.), _"you would be my _first_."

No, she hadn't known for sure. But she had intuited his lack of experience, considering his lifestyle and circumstances had mirrored her own. Hearing it from him, his confession paired with a pathetic look awash in a blush, was oddly comforting. It was a consolation to know that this inexplicable jumble of contradicting thoughts and feelings was something they shared.

"Let's go relax, and we'll figure it out," she said taking his hand and lacing her fingers.

Ginoza set his lights on a dimmer setting, and the bedroom door opened with a hiss. As expected, his bedroom was also decorated in simple elegance, similar to the rest of his apartment. The queen sized bed was covered in a elegant duvet, a slightly darker shade of green with gold, ivory and crimson accented paisley. A Victorian style round mirror hung on the wall, and off in the corner was a painting on an easel which she recognized to be that of the late veteran. A cherry stained boudoir and desk, as well as a night stand with a brass lamp, were the only other fixtures,. The holographic windows shed soft moonlight on the room.

"This is beautiful," Akane breathed in awe.

The energy had shifted once again between them as he regarded her. The change in surroundings brought a nuance that was far more personal. It was earthier and grounded, tempered with the gentility of romance. His desire mingled with the sentimental notions of having someone so special in his life as he gently brushed her cheek with his fingers. After taking a long moment to relish the soft look in her eyes, he leaned in close, letting loose words he'd never spoken to another in his life.

"So are _you_."

Those words coming from someone who was not her family came as such a shock. She had never truly considered herself much, nor contemplated things such as her looks or personality at any length. But for someone as deeply emotional as Nobuchika Ginoza to find her _beautiful_...it was overwhelming and wonderful.

Her eyes misted over, but no tears fell, as they were assuaged by his lips once again taking refuge upon her own. The taste, the movement, was becoming so welcoming and familiar. He pulled away slightly to whisper against her sensitive swollen lips.

"I want to know you...as a woman." He placed another soft kiss before continuing. "I want to see you...to feel you."

There was no need to decipher his words. In all honesty, she wanted him in the same way. There was no fear, as he made her feel safe, only the nerves of venturing into uncharted personal territory. He knew her heart; and if she were to give herself completely, entrusting her heart, soul and body to anyone...It was him. Like everything else she did as of late, she met her situations head-on.

Her reply was to reciprocate the gentle, lingering kiss, signifying her feelings as she reached for the buttons on his shirt and slowly began to undo them. As the garment hung open she peeled it back and pulled the crisp white fabric from his arms. She stood in awe of his undeniably masculine physique. Reaching out, her fingers splayed along his bare chest. The sensation was a foreign one to both of them, as she'd never touched anyone, nor had he been touched, this way. Akane reveled in the warmth of his skin and firmness of his musculature, flexing under her fingers. Her fingertips grazed his taut little pearls, drawing from him a low hum of approval. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Now it's my turn," he murmured before reaching for her own white blouse. With the same care, he undid and removed the garment, letting it fall to his floor, to reveal a simple white satin and lace bra. He slid his arms around her mid-section and pried at the clasps at her back. "This might take me a moment," he said he a chuckle, to which Akane responded in kind before diverting to his collarbone while he fumbled with the confounding clasp.

A soft moan emanated from him as she inadvertently distracted him. But without too much frustration he accomplished his task and pulled away, taking her bra gently by the straps and drawing it away from her bosom. They shared a moment of blushing at one another, before the tawny-eyed Akane took Nobuchika by the hand and placed it where he had awkwardly hesitated to go. Once invited, he explored with tenderness and reverence, accompanying the invasion of space with kisses. His right hand was warm, in contrast to his prosthetic, which rested at her waist.

The shaggy maned enforcer, who had worked so hard to leave much of his previous life behind him, was ready to begin anew as a human being by freeing his spirit to love, and a life lived without regret, giving to another. He took her by the hand, with his newly replaced limb, and led her to the side of his bed.

His eyes didn't leave hers as he sat on the edge of his bed and coaxed her still-standing form closer to him. Standing between his knees, her bare torso was a warm, ivory expanse set before him. His lips fell upon her abdomen.

Her skin electrified, sending her body into uncontrollable little spasms as he dragged his bottom lip, open-mouthed, from her navel on upward toward the valley between her breasts. In his wake, there remained a trail of rising goosebumps as her moist skin cooled against the air in the room.

The soft pants of her breath against his hair sent pleasure zipping down his back. His face now nestled against her bust, he dared let the tip of his tongue taste the unmarked flesh.

"Gi...No...Nobu-ah!" she stumbled as the intense sensations wracked her body.

The soft unique scent permeated his senses and he inhaled deeply against her warmth. Momentarily overwhelmed, he rested his cheek there. Part of him could have laid her down and simply remained nestled there all night. But the rest of him desired to push forward.

In his pause, Akane began combing his silky dark locks with her fingers, thankful for the moment of reflection. It was if something light and bright radiated around them. Even in the dark and stressful times they were living, they could have each other as reminders of the positive side of existence. She trusted him implicitly to treat her with care and treat her respectfully as a lover, he _was _ an educated gentleman, after all. She remained quiet with him as their breathing evened out, until his voice resonated softly against her sensitive flesh.

"I've never felt like this before," he said hazily before lifting his gaze to meet hers. "I don't even know what to do with myself...or you, for that matter." He gave her that little pitiful smile that always melted her heart.

Her nose crinkled as she giggled softly.

"I think that makes two of us."

He smiled back before gesturing to her skirt.

"May I?"

"You may," she consent with a nod. "But then it's my move again. _Quid pro quo_, Nobuchika."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he countered with a raise of his brow at her allusion to Chess before reaching around her and unzipping her skirt.

He let his hands slide down the curve of her behind, forcing the fabric down with this motion, as he indulged himself by grabbing handfuls of her soft cheeks. He quickly realized that she wasn't wearing hosiery, and could feel the lacy fabric of her panties. The skirt fell from her hips to reveal a bikini that matched her bra. A satiny white fabric with lace accents at the hips.

With renewed arousal, he looked to her, wondering how she would like to proceed. A tilt of her head signaled him to stand.

Her deliberate touch was exploratory and full of admiration, gracefully sweeping over his now-washboard stomach and up over his chest to his shoulders. She saw him flinch as she approached the junction of his left shoulder and the prosthetic arm. Giving him a sympathetic look, her palms glided down both arms simultaneously and took his hands in hers. Rising up on tiptoe, she pressed a reaffirming kiss on his lips. Every consequent kiss became longer and deeper as Akane felt the embers of her fire relighting. Her hands let go of his and found the sides of his head as she succumbed to her thirst for him.

Finally, after her enticed lover had already wrapped her firmly in his embrace, she decided it was time to even the score. She wriggled a little and Nobuchika got the hint. He loosened his arms so that she could reach his belt. Her slim, delicate-looking fingers fumbled with the offending accessory for a few seconds. Once it released, she made haste to unbuttoning he black slacks. His arousal was full and inhibiting her from getting them down with a mere gentle tug.

She swallowed hard, knowing what she had to do.

Reaching down into the front of his slacks and gently palmed his erection, so that she could maneuver the waist line over it.

"Ah!..._shit._" he gasped as his body moved of its own accord, thrusting forward into her touch. Sweat beaded on his streamlined brow, as his former partner made her first contact with his most intimate of extremities. He rested his head on top of hers as she moved her hand away, his pants going with it. After stepping out of the puddle of fabric at his feet, he turned toward the bed and pulled at the corner of the duvet, revealing soft crimson sheets.

Akane looked from the bed to the hazy-eyed brunet and promptly invades his space and presses herself flush against his flesh, soaking up the heat and relishing the visceral pleasure of their practically unclothed forms connecting.

Her core quivered as need overtook her.

_More._

The friction of his boxer-briefs against his hardened manhood, sent his blood coursing as his lovers soft tummy pressed firmly to him. Before he could comprehend it, he was being sat back down by his shoulders and the one woman capable of thawing his heart and opening his mind was sliding onto the bed, knees first, straddling his lap. They could feel the each other's heat as mere scraps of fabric feigned a barrier between her moist center and his aching erection.

Out of sheer desire for increased contact, they began teasing each other as they lapped at each other's mouths. Breathing erratic and strained Akane moaned as his head pressed into the softness between her legs.

Ginoza lay back onto the mattress, putting them in an inviting new position. He grabbed a hold of her bottom, grinding into her. She instantly reciprocated his movements by rubbing her heated core up and down his barely covered hard-on. Groans escaped his throat, mingling with her name.

"Damn it," he gasped forcing them to a halt, "I'm already getting close. I don't want to lose it mid-foreplay. "

"Well, then..." she offered, dismounting him to one side, pivoting back toward him, and laying her head at one the two pillows at the head of the bed.

"It's your move, again."

Those sensual sage eyes scanned her fit petite body from head to toe before moving toward her and reaching for her panties. She spread her legs slightly so he could slide them down and off her legs with ease. His eyes caught her little patch of dark hair at the junction of her legs. This was the final stretch, and he'd decided that this time he would keep the playing field equal. If she was baring all to him, he would do the same. With a deep breath, he pulled down on his own remaining article of clothing, setting himself free.

Akane's eyes widened slightly. She had never seen one in real life. Her lover slid up the sheets to her right side, and she could feel it on her thigh: hot and firm, enticing her fingers toward it. But his hand caught hers before it reached the desired destination. With a shake of his head, he gently denied her.

"It's my move, if you recall."

Propping himself up on his titanium arm, his right arm set to work seeking out all of Akane Tsunemori's pleasure spots. His fingers flitted over taut nipples before cupping and caressing the soft mounds of feminine flesh. This simply served to make her ache more for his touch where he knew that she really wanted to be touched at that moment. His hand swept down her belly to her lower abdomen, just along her hipbone lines. His fingers began to trace the crease of her legs, inching closer and closer, before pulling away.

This earned him a groan, since she knew he was teasing her a bit and testing the waters before diving in. She shuddered in anticipation of the intimate contact. Sliding back down the middle, his fingertips toyed with the little tuft of hair, before sliding his middle finger into her slit. It stroked past her sensitive nub, inciting a soft mewl from the nearly undone inspector. He pulled his finger back to the hardened spot which assumed was the ever-elusive clitoris. He wondered how people complained about it being hard to find. It was the first thing he found going in.

As rubbed it firmly in a even little motion, shivers wracked her body. He could feel her body shake as her natural juices began to drip from her folds.

"Ahh...please, Nobu," she begged as she panted his name. "More...inside me."

Fulfilling her request, his slid his down into her crevasse, where he found the most delightful wetness, soft and warm. It was tender, he thought, and sensitive. He followed that tender warmth up and into her core.

"Ye-essss. Nnn, yes, tha-that," Akanes eyes were screwed shut with intense pleasure. He was so turned on by it all that he adjusted his posture so that he could ravish her lips while fingering her.

Unexpectedly, Akane angled herself in a tad and reached her left hand for his shaft and wrapped her fingers around it, earning a hiss from a focused Ginoza. She gripped him somewhat firmly and began stroking him in tandem with the movement of his fingers inside her.

Instinctively, he began increasing his speed, stroking his middle and index fingers along her upper inner wall. It was crescendo of moans as they hit their stride, an accelerando of syllables and names.

"No-Nobu, I'm going to-ah!"

"Akaneeee, can't...hold it!"

For both of them, bodies and minds went blank, drowned in a tsunami of ecstasy, white-hot and furious. Ginoza felt warm liquid drench his fingers as her walls clenched his digits. His own body seized as he spilled his orgasm in Akane's grasp.

For one quiet moment, they caught their breath before opening their eyes to one another. Sexual desire temporarily assuaged and replaced by amazement, endearment and...

_Love?_

The word rang in both of their minds, but neither dared to speak it.

"_Anata..._" Akane said with a gentle smile, reaching up with her right hand to touch his flushed face.

His heart nearly stopped.

'Koibito' was the more common term for what they could be defined as: Lovers, in a romantic relationship. He had even thought of calling her that when the time was right. But '_anata_' was what he had always heard his mother call his father when he was a child. Something far more intimate and familiar. That single word carried implications of the depth of her loyalty to him that didn't need further explanation. He was floored, never guessing her to be so sentimental. This woman was essentially pledging herself. She was beyond special. She was _it_.

He reached to touch her face and stopped. His fingers were still coated in her essence. Shifting his weight to his right hand, realizing he'd need to run and get a cloth, and kissed her softly, bringing his metallic fingers to her cheek.

"One moment, I'll be right back," he said as he grabbed his underwear and threw them back on and hustled out the door.

She was only confused momentarily, until she heard rustling in the bathroom and the water running for a few seconds. He returned with a towel and a damp cloth and came and sat beside her on the bed. Gesturing for her hand, he took it and cleaned it for her, gently and thoroughly, using the towel afterward to dry her and discarding them both on the floor off to the side.

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. The once hardened and staunch Ginoza was being a thoughtful and sensitive lover.

Sliding his left arm under the pillows, the content man gathered his adorable little lady to his once again naked body and pulled the blankets over them. Just the feeling of the skin-on-skin contact was enough to pique his arousal once more. But this moment was different from the one before. This sentiment was soft, caring and attentive.

"Nobu...do you mind if I call you that?" She asked out of the blue. He played with tendrils of her hair, basking in the peacefulness of their solitude.

"Not at all," he replied warmly.

She smiled as her eyes slid shut in contentment,wrapping an arm around his waist and inhaling deeply against his chest. Enraptured by the humidity of two naked bodies recuperating in the afterglow of fervid foreplay, she let herself be carried away by the scent of sex and pheromones that lingered between them.

The more Akane pondered it, the more she wanted to explore. Lifting her head to kiss his jawline, she placed a few in a row as he lowered his head to her, kissing his chin and cheek before flicking her tongue at the corner of his mouth. As he turned in to deepen the kiss, he hummed, amused. Quickly it escalated from a playful frolic to a rekindled flame.

It became apparent to Akane that her beloved was obsessed with her backside, as he paid it a lot of attention while making out. She giggled into their kiss. He pulled away and gave her a weird look.

"What's so funny?"

"How much you like my...my behind," she replied still giggling. "It's endearing."

"Well, for the first time in my life, I understand the appeal," he said with a sigh as a blush settled on his cheeks. "But yeah, I do."

"I'm glad," she smiled, returning them to their parry of lips and tongues.

He pulled her hips to his and pressed his returning hard-on against the junction of her thighs. Evoking a desire within her to feel it press deeper. The were still on their sides, in a tight embrace, so Akane lifted her leg and locked it around his hips. Allowing his hardening erection to rub against the moist lips of her entrance.

This little prelude sent ripples of desire racing through them, they were so close to a consummation. After relishing the sensation, Ginoza shifted ever so slightly. Being considerably taller, all he did was change the angle of his motion, and the head of his now fully engorged manhood prodded at her entrance. He buried the head between those swollen wet lips and began a small undulation.

Akane was in a sweat as the head of her Nobuchika's cock was pressing repeatedly, slowly, into her wetness. His ministrations were preparing her for a full invasion. Her core began to quake with the need for him to just plunge into her take her as his own.

He could feel himself being welcomed into her warmth, sucked a little farther in with every thrust. Then he felt it - her inner walls, and a little bit of resistance. If he kept on this track, however, he knew he would come well before her.

She paused him, with a hand on his shoulder.

"Nobuchika Ginoza, I want you to take me."

That was the only encouragement he needed to proceed.

With a single movement, he rolled them so that he was on top of her and poised to enter her. Hovering over her, he held her gaze steady.

"And I give myself to _you." _He leaned in gently, the tips of their noses brushing. "_Quid pro quo,_ Akane."

It was a pact, sealed with a tender and passionate kiss, filled with everything he had come to feel for this amazing woman over the last few months.

As they parted, he pressed gently in as far as her tight passageway would allow. He was half way there. He began by thrusting gently, procuring moans from his petite and fiery lover. A mere minute more of working his way in, he found himself buried in her, the head of his shaft pressing against something firm within her. He experimented by applying more pressure, despite them being at their farthest reaches. Akane cried out in pleasure, and he found it stimulating to his cock to press into her like this, and not necessarily to pound her like a dog in heat. He continued undulating, remaining buried inside her, as she up into him, resulting in a gratifying feeling. Once again instincts threatened to take over, wanting to possess, to claim, what was being given him. He was losing control of his conscious self, giving in to the strong emotions in which he was drowning.

Akane felt something building within her, roiling at her center, like a swarm of fiery butterflies wanting to escape. She felt connected, enveloped and right where she belonged in his embrace. As if they couldn't get close enough, she urged him on,wrapping her legs around his waist. With every push, she felt her mind loosen further.

As the frenzy built, between moans and groans, their names fell desperately from their lips, becoming the mantra of their metaphysical awakening. Love filled them on a whole new level and trust beyond words was ushered in by waves of ineffable ecstasy. In their space and time, there was only the two of them, a singularity in coital bliss, as they reached the pinnacle and everything exploded in a flood of radiance, overwhelming every iota of their beings.

His arms shook and gave way to and he clung to her as they trembled from the profound connection they had just experienced. There was seemingly not enough air in the room as they actively tried to even their breathing.

Reluctantly, he pulled out from her, flopping unceremoniously to Akane's side where he had begun. Once his mind cleared he felt unusually vulnerable and sensitive, like he needed to be held, like he could shed tears for any and all reasons.

Akane was feeling equally sentimental and out of sorts, so when her handsome lover embraced her tightly, all she could do was smile.

"I'm so happy," she confessed. They met each others gaze a moment, eyes glistening. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Me, too."

[BREAK]

A couple hours later, Akane awoke, to the sound of the alarm she normally sets. It was odd to not have Candy floating around, perky and iridescent, in her face.

_05:30._

She slowly comprehended her position, being spooned by a slumbering Nobuchika. His arm rested around her waist.

_Protective, even in his sleep_, she mused, considering that this same posture, clothed and upright, would be one of him shielding her. _ I guess that's to be expected...especially now._

Like a reel in her mind's eye, she revisited the evening. There was nothing to regret. She had found someone who perfectly complimented her in every way she could think of. They were both everything the other was not, in all the right ways, as well as much in common.

The next step would be to consider how to make frequent visits with each other work with out being obvious. But that was a matter for another day. Today was the day to enjoy a new beginning both with Ginoza and for herself. A refreshed perspective on what is valuable in human life, and why we need to protect what is precious to mankind.

_Love._

She knew it was a word she would probably not allow herself to utter for a long time, but deep down she was fairly assured of this indefinable inkling.

Ginoza's even breaths tickled the back of her neck as he slept. She smiled to herself, wishing she didn't have to leave the warm, embryonic cocoon in which she found them ensconced.

_But there will be much more of this to come_, she reminded herself.

She reached down and intertwined her fingers with his, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He hummed sleepily and hugged her tighter, as if she were his childhood stuffed animal, bury his face in the crook of her neck.

"Don't tell me it's already morning," he mumbled groggily. He groaned in protest. "My pajamas are not this warm."

She chortled as she rubbed his forearm at her midriff.

"I know, but I need to get home to shower and change before our eight o'clock start," she rebutted, resolving to bring herself to task. "I promise that I will be prepared from now on when I know I am staying over."

"I can accept that," he said with a poke at her ribs. He reluctantly lifted his arm from her, allowing her to flip back the duvet and get up.

The drastic difference in temperature made them both shiver. Ginoza was quick to snatch back the blankets as she rose from the edge of her side of the bed. Piece by piece, Akane collected her attire and clothed herself. She gave him a side glance, and caught him watching her dress.

"You enjoying the view?" she deadpanned. He sniffed in amusement.

"Yes, with or without clothes," he countered dryly. "Although after last night, I have my own personal preference."

Akane shook her head, smiling wryly, as she wandered to his side of the bed and bent over to kiss him.

"See in you a bit," she assured as she headed out through his bedroom door.

The exhausted enforcer had just let his eyes slide shut when heard his precocious pup yip at Akane, causing him to groan.

_Dime's up at this ungodly hour, and I'm sure he's hungry._

A yowl came as the front door shut behind Akane. Ginoza flung his blanket back and fumbled for a clean pair of track pants.

"So much for sleeping in."


End file.
